Summer Changes
by hp-pj nutter
Summary: School is back after summer. All has been quiet on the NJBC front but they are about to re-enter with a surprise.


**Hi guys, HP-PJ Nutter here. Been a long time since I posted something on here but I just had this idea and had to write to down hope you enjoy :)**

Things can change over the summer.. N and B split.. I know shock the Queen no longer has a King what will she do now?

I heard S is back and that has made up with her old friends. N & S are now the hot new couple but turns out they have B's blessing. What would happen for B to be happy about that. I know but I'm not gonna tell you. I'm sure our Queen has a plan to shock you all.

XOXO gossip girl

Blair read the new blast with a smile on her face. Gossip Girl was always one to keep the best secrets. She really needed to let him know that it was time for their big reveal.

Everyone was standing in the courtyard of St Jude's and Constance reading the blast. They were all wondering why Blair hadn't declared war on Serena as they had been seen many times this summer acting like the best friends they are. Everyone looked up when they saw a limo appear...

Nate and Serena got out first. The blonde parts of the NJBC looking all the more perfect after the summer and were holding hands. They turned waiting for others to get out.

Next came Chuck Bass. With his signature smirk he turned putting his hand in the car to help Blair out of the limo. Once they were all out, Chuck pulled Blair into a kiss in front of the school.

Everyone gasped. Blair Waldorf, Queen of Constance is dating bad boy Chuck Bass who before today didn't seem to care about a long term relationship. Blair's minions looked at each other in shock. She definitely has some explaining to do before the end of the day.

-Break-

Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate were standing by their lockers which were always together.

"Well that went well I thought." Chuck smirked with an arm around Blair's waist.

"I'm surprised that we was actually able to keep it secret for that long. I mean even gossip girl knew as she text me back when I sent in the message we wanted posted. Something about finally she can talk about it." Blair giggled

Serena grinned "Well B, I hope you are ready as the minions are heading this way."

They all turned and sure enough Hazel, Penelope, Iz and Kati were walking towards them all wearing determined looks which faltered slightly at the look of all four of them. Blair, sensing this needed to be handled, whispered something to Nate and Chuck which made them kiss the two girls and walked away laughing.

Blair and Serena then turned to the girls.

"So B, don't you think that's a bit of a fall? The prince for the dark knight?" Penelope smirked.

"Actually Chuck Bass has a heart of the prince, he just only shows it to me. Anyway Penelope he's more than anything you could get or do I need to remind you off the lacrosse fiasco of last year?" Blair smirked

Penelope blushed. Blair then turned to the others and said,

"Anyone else got a problem? As I don't really care and this has been enough waste of my time."

The other minions shook their heads not wanting to be put down as Penelope had.

"Good, now I have class. Come on S." Blair linked arms with Serena and headed towards their history class.

-Break-

The lunch bell finally went on what felt like the longest first morning back. Chuck and Nate were walking out to the courtyard to meet up with the girls when Penelope cornered them.

"Chuck," she winked seductively "How was your summer? B not screwed you over yet?"

"No Penelope and as a matter of fact this summer with her was great."

"Oh come on Chuck why would you want that little virgin when you could be with a real woman?"

Chuck and Nate were shocked by her proposition. As Penelope was talking however Blair and Serena had come up behind her and heard the last part of what she said. Blair was seething the fact the bitch tried to hit on her boyfriend was one thing but to make a scathing comment about her was grounds for some old fashioned revenge.

Blair tapped Penelope on the shoulder. Penelope turned to her sweet smile with a look of fear.

Blair said sweetly "Penelope, although your jealousy is something I would normally thrive on, I don't understand what you think any of this will determine. Chuck or Nate for that matter would never go for a little bitch like you. Now why don't you walk away before I kick your ass."

Chuck smirked. He loved how jealous his girl got. He still couldn't believe he could call Blair Waldorf his. It had been a hard start of summer for her with Serena running off, Nate confessing what they had done and her parents divorce. The real turning point was when Chuck had gone to see her after Nate told him that he had confessed to find her passed out in her bathroom after making herself sick.

They spent a lot of time together after that. Chuck would take her to her therapy and doctor appointments and slowly helped her get back to health. Blair had also finally forgiven Nate for what had happened and advised she knew that Serena was the one for him all along and if she came back they had her blessing and friendship.

Serena then came back a few days after. The three had been sitting in Blair's room when she walked in. The boys immediately got up and went downstairs giving the girls time to talk. After an hour they were all back in Blair's room watching Breakfast at Tiffany's and laughing like old times.

Serena and Nate started dating a few days after when everything had been talked through and Blair gave her blessing again, or three times to be exact. Chuck saw how happy they were and knew that he wanted that with the brunette that had found a way into his life in Kindergarten and never left. He just didn't know how to tell her that she was what he wanted. He knew his reputation was not very clean but if he was being honest he knew it was because he didn't want any sort of long term relationship if it wasn't with Blair.

Finally Chuck decided to pluck up the courage the first week of August before they all headed to the Hamptons to see out the last month before school. He asked her to meet him at the park near the duck pond were they would always come when she felt particular suffocated by the issues her parents had created and pulled her into.

"Bass," she had smirked. "What was so important I had to come meet you here?"

Chuck remembered needing to remember to breathe. She had looked breathtaking that day in a red dress and white headband.

"Well I just.. Look Blair helping you out and getting to know you even better these past few weeks has great for me and I just came to the realisation that... Everytime I see you I get this fluttering in my stomach."

Blair smiled softly "You have been getting butterflies? The great Chuck Bass has a crush on me? Why?"

It was Chuck's turn to smile and Blair was happy to note it was the smile he only had for her not his usual smirk.

"Because," he said softly, "Your strong and beautiful. You take everything head on and your Blair Waldorf the most amazing and powerful woman I know. I know this must seem strange Blair and I understand if your hesitant because of my past behaviour but since spending time with you I haven't been with anyone else. I would like to see where this goes."

Blair looked at him shocked. She had never seen Chuck open his heart out to someone like that. She smiled, happy to know she was the only one who could make him do it.

"I think it is worth taking the plunge for." Chuck smiled at her answer. He pulled her into his arms and then vent down for a passionate kiss.

Chuck was still smiling at the memory when Blair turned to him with a smile of victory. He pulled her into his arms noting that Nate and Serena had already disappeared somewhere for some time alone.

"You are really sexy when your jealous you know that?" He whispered into her ear and then slowly started to kiss her neck.

"Oh really?" He heard her smirk. "Why don't we go take a drive in the limo for our lunch break?" She whispered seductively. Chuck grinned reaching down to lift Blair into his arms and walking towards the limo parked outside.


End file.
